Comic Images Supreme Collector Cards/Card Gallery
Boris Vallejo CISCC B1 Showing Her The Way.jpg|B-1 - Showing Her The Way CISCC B2 The Ax-Man.jpg|B-2 - The Ax-Man CISCC B3 WildKat.jpg|B-3 - WildKat CISCC B4 Combat Maneuvers.jpg|B-4 - Combat Maneuvers CISCC B5 Archie.jpg|B-5 - Archie CISCC B6 And Then There Were None.jpg|B-6 - And Then There Were None CISCC B7 At the End of the Day.jpg|B-7 - At the End of the Day CISCC B8 10+++.jpg|B-8 - 10+++ CISCC B9 Self-Portrait (1992).jpg|B-9 - Self-Portrait (1992) CISCC B10 Boris Vallejo Checklist.jpg|B-10 - Boris Vallejo Checklist Julie Bell CISCC J1 Hunting Season.jpg|J-1 - Hunting Season CISCC J2 Warrior of Truth.jpg|J-2 - Warrior of Truth CISCC J3 Uroborus.jpg|J-3 - Uroborus CISCC J4 Seduction.jpg|J-4 - Seduction CISCC J5 Victorious.jpg|J-5 - Victorious CISCC J6 Kenney.jpg|J-6 - Kenney CISCC J7 Commander Cody Space Ace.jpg|J-7 - Commander Cody, Space Ace CISCC J8 Boris Bosphorus Paints a Freedom Dragon.jpg|J-8 - Boris Bosphorus Paints a Freedom Dragon CISCC J9 Boris.jpg|J-9 - Boris CISCC J10 Julie Bell Checklist.jpg|J-10 - Julie Bell Checklist Frank Frazetta CISCC F1 King of the Jungle.jpg|F-1 - King of the Jungle CISCC F2 Bareback.jpg|F-2 - Bareback CISCC F3 Ship Ahoy.jpg|F-3 - Ship Ahoy CISCC F4 Two Nudes.jpg|F-4 - Two Nudes CISCC F5 Dracula.jpg|F-5 - Dracula CISCC F6 Queen of the Jungle.jpg|F-6 - Queen of the Jungle CISCC F7 Boy with Frog.jpg|F-7 - Boy with Frog CISCC F8 Delicate Negotiation.jpg|F-8 - Delicate Negotiation CISCC F9 Classic.jpg|F-9 - Classic CISCC F10 Frank Frazetta Checklist.jpg|F-10 - Frank Frazetta Checklist Brothers Hildebrandt CISCC H1 The Finest Knight of All.jpg|H-1 - The Finest Knight of All CISCC H2 Superman Tribute to Jack Kirby.jpg|H-2 - Superman: Tribute to Jack Kirby CISCC H3 The Angel and the Devil.jpg|H-3 - The Angel and the Devil CISCC H4 Munchkinland.jpg|H-4 - Munchkinland CISCC H5 Witch's Castle.jpg|H-5 - Witch's Castle CISCC H6 The Good Fairy's Ice Palace.jpg|H-6 - The Good Fairy's Ice Palace CISCC H7 Mac at the Zoo.jpg|H-7 - Mac at the Zoo CISCC H8 Mac Bennie & Bug.jpg|H-8 - Mac, Bennie & Bug CISCC H9 Lan.jpg|H-9 - Lan CISCC H10 Brothers Hildebrandt Checklist.jpg|H-10 - The Brothers Hildebrandt Checklist Joseph Michael Linsner CISCC L1 Obsidean.jpg|L-1 - Obsidean CISCC L2 Don't Look Now.jpg|L-2 - Don't Look Now CISCC L3 Balls Up.jpg|L-3 - Balls Up CISCC L4 Succulina.jpg|L-4 - Succulina CISCC L5 Koxina.jpg|L-5 - Koxina CISCC L6 White Boots.jpg|L-6 - White Boots CISCC L7 Scott Ferretti.jpg|L-7 - Scott Ferretti CISCC L8 Sam Fox.jpg|L-8 - Sam Fox CISCC L9 The Horned God.jpg|L-9 - The Horned God CISCC L10 Joseph Michael Linsner Checklist.jpg|L-10 - Joseph Michael Linsner Checklist Olivia De Berardinis CISCC O1 Purrfect Study.jpg|O-1 - "Purrfect" Study CISCC O2 Why Men Leave Home.jpg|O-2 - Why Men Leave Home CISCC O3 Pomeranians Study.jpg|O-3 - "Pomeranians" Study CISCC O4 Abducted by Aliens Study One.jpg|O-4 - "Abducted by Aliens" Study #1 CISCC O5 Abducted by Aliens Study Two.jpg|O-5 - "Abducted by Aliens" Study #2 CISCC O6 Things That Go Bump in the Night Study.jpg|O-6 - "Things That Go Bump in the Night" Study CISCC O7 Linnea Quigley Model.jpg|O-7 - Linnea Quigley, Model CISCC O8 Julie Study.jpg|O-8 - "Julie" Study CISCC O9 Julie Strain Model.jpg|O-9 - Julie Strain, Model CISCC O10 Olivia De Berardinis Checklist.jpg|O-10 - Olivia De Berardinis Checklist Luis Royo CISCC R1 Window on Buonarroti.jpg|R-1 - Window on Buonarroti CISCC R2 Oblivion Steams.jpg|R-2 - Oblivion Steams CISCC R3 Breeze Crevices.jpg|R-3 - Breeze Crevices CISCC R4 Dark Words.jpg|R-4 - Dark Words CISCC R5 Elvis.jpg|R-5 - Elvis CISCC R6 A Million Tears.jpg|R-6 - A Million Tears CISCC R7 Der Prinz von Sparta.jpg|R-7 - Der Prinz von Sparta CISCC R8 Diana De Bitru.jpg|R-8 - Diana De Bitru CISCC R9 Moon's Echo.jpg|R-9 - Moon's Echo CISCC R10 Luis Royo Checklist.jpg|R-10 - Luis Royo Checklist Hajime Sorayama CISCC S1 Horsewoman.jpg|S-1 - Horsewoman CISCC S2 Lady in White.jpg|S-2 - Lady in White CISCC S3 Flora.jpg|S-3 - Flora CISCC S4 Dazzle.jpg|S-4 - Dazzle CISCC S5 Armed & Ready.jpg|S-5 - Armed & Ready CISCC S6 Squid.jpg|S-6 - Squid CISCC S7 Floating.jpg|S-7 - Floating CISCC S8 Masked Mistress.jpg|S-8 - Masked Mistress CISCC S9 Horsewhip.jpg|S-9 - Horsewhip CISCC S10 Hajime Sorayama Checklist.jpg|S-10 - Hajime Sorayama Checklist William Tucci CISCC T1 Knightrider.jpg|T-1 - Knightrider CISCC T2 In the Swing of Things.jpg|T-2 - In the Swing of Things CISCC T3 Darkness.jpg|T-3 - Darkness CISCC T4 Stardust.jpg|T-4 - Stardust CISCC T5 Tivoli.jpg|T-5 - Tivoli CISCC T6 High Energy.jpg|T-6 - High Energy CISCC T7 Shi Fan Face.jpg|T-7 - Shi Fan Face CISCC T8 Dreamscape Shi.jpg|T-8 - Dreamscape Shi CISCC T9 Tomoe Sonata.jpg|T-9 - Tomoe Sonata CISCC T10 William Tucci Checklist.jpg|T-10 - William Tucci Checklist Chromium Cards CISCC BC At the End of the Day.jpg|B-C - At the End of the Day CISCC JC Victorious.jpg|J-C - Victorious CISCC FC King of the Jungle.jpg|F-C - King of the Jungle CISCC HC Mac Bennie & Bug.jpg|H-C - Mac, Bennie & Bug CISCC LC Balls Up.jpg|L-C - Balls Up CISCC OC Pomeranians Study.jpg|O-C - "Pomeranians" Study CISCC RC Diana De Bitru.jpg|R-C - Diana De Bitru CISCC SC Dazzle.jpg|S-C - Dazzle CISCC TC Shi Fan Face.jpg|T-C - Shi Fan Face Notes *Cards with nudity have been censored for use on this wiki. The actual cards are uncensored.